Hawley Faust
Name: Faust, Hawley Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Somewhat tall, thin and overall lanky, he stands at about 5’6 and around 140lbs. Hawley has a pale, milky skin tone that is dotted by light tan freckles, also on his body are scars from suicide attempts, from his wrists to a large, and rather visible one across his throat. Standing offset to his pale skin is shaggy red hair, he has two-toned eyes (two different eye colors) one being blue, the other brown, his eyes usually hidden behind thin wired-rimmed glasses. He usually dresses in clothing much to large for his thin form, that are usually dark in color. Biography: Awkward all around, Hawley has been the target for both physical and mental abuse from his classmates and siblings since he was young. He learning in the end, to play his role as the quiet student, avoiding the others except when he had to be around them. From eating on the roof during lunch to when the class would be in study hall, he would run away to the library absorbing as much information as possible, but after years of bulling from others he usual tactic of skipping school begun to fail when his parents were contacted about this. So since his seventh grade year, something has been churning deep within him. The end result from such treatment was suicide, though all attempts thus far have ended in failure. He finding himself unable to cut any deeper wounds than those that could just leave scars, never unable to just end it all. But after having a run-in with the school's soccer team, he came home... lip busted, and nose bleeding threw his school bag to the floor and made his way into the kitchen where he picked up one of the steak knives they had and made his way into the second-floor bathroom. The first cut was enough to send himself to almost black out, but holding himself from passing out he pressed his blood stained knife against his throat lightly pressing in to cut the skin, but when he was ready to drag it across for the kill. One of his older brothers came acorss him and tackled the knife from his hands. After being brought to the hospital, and giving time to heal his stepmother put him in a mental hospital for three weeks, his hatred for the world and the people who wronged him scarring him even deeper than those scars visible on his body as he was there. But around those who don’t know of his thoughts, Hawley continues his quiet boy act. Performing his role in for the world… His family life is no better than the one at school, he at the moment living with his father, stepmother, and four half-brothers, Matthew, Benjamin, Robert, and Douglas. Before Hawley was born his father had recently moved to New York state, and began working at a new recently built hospital. There he met one of the nurses, Lillian. Sometime later, it became clear that his father had not been faithful to his wife when he returned home one day with a small bundle in his hand. He explaining to his wife, Abigail that this was indeed his son and dear Abby refusing to expect the small baby as anything but a bother and proof of her husband's cheating on her having kept this feeling through his whole fifteen years of life. Hawley has never met his real mother, though does remember a woman with the same shade of bright red hair as his come by thier house one rainy day only to be thrown out by his stepmother, not knowing that this was indeed his real mother (he having grown up believing that his stepmother was his real mother) till he was 12, and he conforted his father of a picture he had discovered of the same woman. So even in his own family - he feels like an outcast. Other: Killing might not be a problem for him, seeing that none of these people where ever his friends to begin with. His low blood pressure attacks, and prone to dizziness could become an issue, his past suicide attempts could come back to haunt him as well. Number: Boys #22 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Remington 11-87 (Shotgun) Conclusions: This kid will definately have no qualms about killing the other students. He'll probably be one of the first to completely, and truly snap. But, I don't blame him. He's earned the right to kill the others, and he'll certainly have that right. Game Evaluation Handled by: Riserugu Kills: Helena Van Garrett, August Masbeth, Terry Woodard, Venka Rapler Killed by: Infection from his wounds Collected Weapons: Remington 11-87 (designated weapon, to Adam Dodd), Hacksaw (from Helena Van Garrett), Ballister-Molina (from Adam Dodd, back to Adam Dodd) Allies: Adam Dodd, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, David Jackson, Alan Shinwrath, River Garraty, Marcus Roddy, Elise Aversano, Callum Hadley, Naoji Hideyoshi Enemies: Helena Van Garrett, August Masbeth, Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Alan Shinwrath, Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter, Terry Woodard, Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay, Adam Dodd, Angharad Davies, Nanami Nishida Mid-Game Evaluation: Hawley started the game by entering the Makeshift Hospital. There he hid, until Helena Van Garrett, a girl who bullied him, went to the hospital. When she approached him, Hawley shot in the direction of Helena, but didn't hit. With the second shot he hit Helena and after she attempted to attack Hawley with her hacksaw, Hawley finished her life by shooting her through the head. After exiting the Hospital, Hawley walked to the Small House, where Terry Woodard and August Masbeth were inside, telling to him to drop his gun. After Hawley put his gun away, he picked it up again. He ran away from the house with a warning shot at them. Returning to the hospital, he treated his wounds and read the manual, before listening to the first announcements. A while later, Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose and Daisuke Andou sneaked unto the hospital. He noticed them and tried to give them a chance to go out. Upon investigating whether they were still there, and shot at them while they fled, hitting Aiden in his arm. After the three of them were out of the hospital, he closed the hospital door and returned inside. After napping, he was awoken by the sound of Adam Dodd and Alan Shinwrath arriving at the hospital. Alan breaks through the door with his brass knuckled leading to a fight between him and Hawley. They stopped when they talked and tried to be friendly. A bullet came from Adam, who shot at Hawley, but after Alan explained it to him, the three of them allied and talked. They then slept and after waking up, they decided to leave to go to the lighthouse. On the way they discussed various subjects and Hawley bandaged his knee. After arriving at the lighthouse Alan spotted a figure in the lighthouse, so they discussed about what to do. When deciding to go in, Jacob Starr came out and slashed Alan's face with his knife. To scatter against other attacks, they circled the lighthouse, while pointing their weapons. Hawley then was hit and wounded in the arm by a molotov cocktail, Jacob and Uriel Hunter made and have thrown. When another one was thrown to block his way, Hawley shot into the window of the lighthouse, making the molotov cocktail hold by Jacob explode. This eventually lead to Jacob and Uriel fleeing, so the trio went into the lighthouse to rest and treat their wounds, after switching weapons with Adam, as Hawley's arm was wounded. After Hawley treated Alan's wound, the trio was distracted by Terry Woodard and August Masbeth approaching the lighthouse and having thrown a rock through the window. August, who seeked revenge against Hawley to avenge Helena, was greeted by Hawley going down outside. Adam then also came down with a shotgun and Hawley shot at August, killing her. As he shot, Terry tackled him and the two of them fought. The fight ended with Hawley getting his gun and killing Terry by shooting him. After Adam collapsed and hurt himself as his shotgun fired, the two of them talked... Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *The name Hawley comes from a boy's name that Riserugu always thought would be a good name for one, the name is of English origin and means "from the hedged meadow" *Faust has been Riserugu's last name since her marriage, and is also German for "fist" as well as Latin for "good luck". *Unlike her other characters, Hawley was not given a middle name. *His birthdate is October 22, 1991. *Though he has no blood-related siblings he has four older-half brothers, and a younger half-brother. *Has the habit of pinching the bridge of his nose when thinking. *While on the island he had a journal of sorts he carried with him, since his death Adam Dodd has been carrying it around. *Though he never admitted it to himself or the person in question, sometime before his death he grew to have a crush on his friend Madelaine Shirohara. *Hawley holds the honor of claiming the very first kill in the roleplay. Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Hawley, in chronological order. *Boy #22 *Starting Place for Boy 09 *Lasting *At the Entrance *Hospital Encounter *Moving *Lighthouse Ambush *Resting & Suffering *On the Run *Hiding *Shelter from the Rain *G19 - Stings like a Bitch *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *On My Own *"Though We May Not Survive It..." (Second visit to the thread) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hawley Faust. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! During his time on the island, Hawley was one of, if not the most influential character in the game. Hawley had a profound affect on virtually all of the "main" characters, and is arguably one of the most well-developed characters in the game. Even after his death, Hawley continued to affect the other characters, and overall, he was a big part of the story of SOTF. I can't imagine SOTF without Hawley Faust. - Megami I think Hawley was rubbish. Easily the worst character on the island. Riser, what were you thinking!? - Swoosh So says the girl with the banner in her signature proclaiming her "Number One" fangirlness to the boy. Mahh, I don't know -- can we comment on our own characters? Oh wells, Personally I enjoyed playing Haws a lot. Till the end of course where he was used to prove a point because the way certain people handled thier characters where starting to piss me off. Guess what people? If this is supposed to be more reality based, if you're character gets shot in the chest more than once... it's bound to hit something, you've one lucky son of a bitch if it doesn't. If you don't even handle and clean you're wounds, guess what? That's right infection. Personally I'm going to try and handle a couple of the greater situations in v2 (course with permission by Kai), there weren't many this go round... but those where enough to get my little med student running around my head screaming, "They shouldn't be able to go on like they just got dropped off onto the island!" But yes, back to Hawley seeing as I got completely thrown off there. Yes, Haws, personally I think he was one of my more devloped characters, and I'm really glad people took to the boy so well. I really don't think I'll ever be able to make such a well-rounded, enjoyable character again. - Riserugu Category:V1 Students